The present invention relates to control systems and pertains particularly to liquid responsive level limit control systems.
The use of float actuated valves and motors and pumps for controlling the level of liquid within a tank or vessel has been known for some time. These float valves take many forms and are typically mounted directly within the tank itself and is directly responsive to fluid within the tank.
There is a need in a wide variety of industries for effective means for controlling the level of liquid in tanks and reservoirs. Tanks and reservoirs have become so large and are used for such a variety of liquids that are sometimes toxic that access to switches for services and replacing has become a problem.
Another problem encountered in some reservoirs is the turbulance of the liquid has the effect of causing erratic and unpredictable functioning of the switches and valves. Surging and turbulance within the tank can cause fluctuation and improper operation of the sensing devices.
It is also desirable that switches and controls for pumps and motors and the like can be located in a convenient location sometimes somewhat remote from the reservoir itself. It is therefore, desirable that some means be available to provide an effective level control system that overcomes these problems.